I love you
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: After a stressful night at the hospital, Sakura passes out on a bench. Once she's awake she was informed that she was Sasuke's doctor. What? Wasn't he a missing nin? Want to know the answers read to find out! SasuSaku


**Hey y'all! I decided to write a one-shot. This thought occurred to me so fast, that I wrote it an hour. It took up six pages, front and back and in small print. So I hope y'all enjoy! :) **

_**I Love You**_

It has been seven years since Sasuke left the village. Sakura and Naruto, who are now nineteen, moved on with their lives and stopped dwelling in the past. Naruto finally stopped being oblivious to Hinata's love for him and now they are inseparable. Naruto realized that his love for Sakura was merely a brotherly-type love. They have a bond no one can break and now he has Hinata to be there along the way, also. Hinata was still shy and timid, but she also possesses a strength deep inside her that Naruto could see. She is loving and caring and she is always there for him. They have been together for five months now and he couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

Sakura, on the other hand, remained single, but it did not bother her that much. In fact, she was happy to be single. She could work late and not worry about someone harrassing her about working so much or claiming that she was cheating. She already had people who harrassed her about work and adding on to that would give her an even bigger headache. She was known around for being Tsunade's apprentice and being one of the top medics around. Surpassing her mentor, Sakura took on the responsibility of becoming the head doctor of Konoha's hospital. She could not be any happier. She had great friends who are always there for her and cared about her just as much as she cares about them. She treasure every moment spent with them and for once in her life, Sakura was truly happy.

"Sakura, take a break, you deserve it," Shzune, Tsunade's short-haired assisstant, beamed proudly at the tired girl.

Sakura performed a very risky surgery. With an 80% chance of it not being successful, the patient decided to risk it. The patient would rather try having another chance at life than just sitting there letting himself rot away. Brain and heart surgeries were very difficult and most of the time the operation went smooth aand the outcome is successful. But this patient had so many problems involving the brain and the heart that the operation was very risky and if things did not go the right way, the operation could be unsuccessful. Sakura took on this task, knowing the consequences if she made one wrong move. She worked diligently for eighteen hours in order for the operation to be a success. In the end, the patient survived and was on the way to recover for a long and happy life.

Sakura smiled wearily, "That would be nice."

Shizune gazed at the petite girl. Her long, pink hair was swept up into a pony tail, her fringe sticking to her face. This girl has grown so much from the girl she was as a genin. Shizune couldn't help but to admire the girl's strength to move forward and train under Tsunade's tutelage.

"Alright, Shizune-sempai, I am going to head home to get some rest. I think paper work can wait for night," Sakura bidded good-bye to the older woman and walkd out of the hospital.

It was a decent night, not too cold or too hot. Sakura was extremely tired, but she wanted to celebrate her success. But then she got to thinking. Naruto and Sai are on a mission and Kakashi woul take forever to grace her with his presence. So, Sakura decided to continue her trek home. Soon, her legs felt heavy and her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Sakura chose to lay down on a near by bench.

"A few minutes won't hurt," She mumbled as sleep began to take over her.

-With Naruto and Sai-

Naruto was ecstatic. Sasuke Uchiha was coming back home. His reason were that he was tired of running and tired of never being in one place for long. It doesn't matter as long as his best friend came back. He also had a suspicion that there was another reason for his return, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He stopped as they reached their destination.

"Teme, we are home," he placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

They kept on walking, passing the gates and the shocked guards. As they continued on their path to the Hokage's Tower, they spotted a blotch of pink on a bench. They walked closer and noticed that it was the hair of a person.

"That's Sakura-chan! I wonder why she fell asleep on a bench! It's dangerous!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke walked up to the girl and gently picked her up, "Hn, still annoying as always."

Naruto took offense, "Hey! She is not annoying! For your information, she is the exact opposite. She is hardworking and dedicated. Especially with being the head doctor," Naruto huffed at the boy.

Naruto also noticed the way the raven-haired boy was looking at Sakura. He was worried and relieved. Maybe that nohing happened to her? He'll never know.

"Let's go to the hospital, let Tsunade know to meet us there," Sasuke commanded.

"I will," Sai replied with a 'poof.'

The duo made their way to the hospital and made sure Sakura was well rested. Once Tsunade arrived, she told Sasuke that he was to remain in the hospital until the head doctor cleared him. Which made him groan, because at the moment she was currently asleep. He was placed under the watch of Anbu and no one was allowed to see him, which irritated Naruto. So he stayed with until Sakura woke up.

-With Sakura-

When Sakura woke up, she realized that she was not on the bench she fell asleep on, but rather in a hospital bed. She then looked around and noticed a spiky blonde head sleeping in a chair.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up," Sakura whispered , gently trying to wake up the blonde.

With no response from the boy, Sakura grew irritated and kicked him out of his chair. He landed with a satisfying 'thud.' Naruto glanced at Sakura incredulously.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" He shouted, engulfing her into a hug.

Sakura chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I'm awake. You sound a little chipper than usual." Sakura eyed him suspicously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, you see-"

"Sasuke Uchiha is back," a voice cut off Naruto's.

Naruto huffed, "Baa-chan I wanted to tell her."

Sakura stared at them in shock. When, why, or even how were the questions that ran through her head. How long was she asleep to have missed a huge event like this?

"How long have I been asleep exactly?" Sakura asked, sitting on the hospital bed.

"You've been out for two and a half day. Oh, and that reminds me, why were you asleep on a bench in the middle of the night? We found you fast asleep with no care in the world, Sasuke was actually the one to carry you up here. Do you know how dangerous that was? Even Sasuke was mad that you were careless," Naruto chastised Sakura.

"That's enough, Naruto. Although, I do understand why you're upset, she has a reason for why she was asleep on a bench," Tsunade said looking at Sakura to further explain.

"I just finished an eighteen hour surgery that was very risky so sorry if I was too tired to move my legs any more and the closest thing to me was a bench," Sakura remarked sarcastically.

Naruto winced, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I was just really worried about you."

Sakura sighed softly, "It's alright, Naruto."

Tsunade cleared her throat and caught their attention, "Now that that's over, Sakura you're in charge of Sasuke's well-being until you deem that he is ready to be released. After that he will be put in jail until his trial," she stated.

Sakura nodded her head. "Hey! How come I can't see the teme?!" Naruto exclaimed standing up.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Of course this idiot would want to see him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but only me or Sakura can enter that room. When he is released you can visit him in jail though," She more or less commanded.

Naruto pouted, but agreed nontheless.

Sakura giggled. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke have a bond that nobody else that she knows have. Not even she has a bond like that with anyone. It was truly amazing to her how their bond is.

"Don't worry, baka. I will fill you in on the details," Sakura promised as they walked to Sasuke's room. Before that, though, Sakura grabbed her lab coat.

They finally reached Sasuk's room, it was guarded by Anbu so he couldn't escape.

She waved bye to Tsunade and Naruto and walked into the room. When she walked in, Sasuke did not even lift a finger to acknowledge her presence. He probably knew it was her. He is Sasuke after all. She finally decided to break the silence.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha, I am you assigned doctor and I will be the one to determine whether or not you will be released," Sakira stated in a professional tone.

Sasuke looked at Saura. No hn's left his mouth or even some snappy comment. Sakura was genuinely surprised by Sasuke's demeanor. It was like her had given up and had no fight left.

"Now, I am going to check your vitals and check for any internal damage that you could have caused yourself over the years. If everything checks out alright, then I will notify Tsunade and she will handle it from there. But first, to help make things a little easier, is there anything bothering and/or irritating you?" Sakura questioned, her voice detached and in full doctor's mode.

Sasuke scoffed, "What's bothering me? Well for one my eyes. And also the fact that you were being careless and stupid," he replied without batting an eyelash.

Sakura fumed, "Excuse me? But for your information I am entirely capable of taking care of my self. Whether I decide to sleep on a bench in the middle of the night or sleeping in my own bed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"Really? You've been asleep for two and a half days. You could have been kidnapped or worse..." he trailed off.

"Or worse? Why do you even care? It's not like you haven't left me on a bench or anything, you know? So you have no room to talk when you were the one who left me on one in the first place! Now let me do my job so we can both get out of her and go our separate ways," Sakura seethed.

Sakura walked over to him and began to examine his eys. She was utterly shocked. His nerves had been shot due to him overusing his Sharingan.

"Sasuke, you will go blind if you continue to use your Sharingan. The nerves in your eyes have been severely damaged from overusing it. I will try to repair them a little at a time starting tomorrow. But for now, I will ease the pain," Sakura explained.

Sasuke expected this. He always kept his Sharingan on so that he would never be caught off guard. He was comforted by the thought that he was in the hands of someone who could help him. Although, he'll never admit that to anyone but himself.

Sakura started easing the pain in his eyes. Sasuke let out a relaxed sigh and began to visibly relax. He had been so tense from the pain, Sakura noticed. She smiled knowing that she could at least dull the pain. Just as she was about to pull away, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrists. Viridian clashed with obsidian.

"Stay," he demanded.

"I have other patients to attend to and a huge pile of paperwork on my desk that I need to finish," Sakura made up the patient part to get away from the man that she had so hard tried to build walls against.

"The patients can be taken care of by someone else and the paperwork can wait a little longer," he murmured drawing her closer to him.

Sakura was surprised. Sasuke was never the one to be affectionate or even have an ounce of feeling in his body. Maybe Naruto, but definitely not him. After a moment, Sakura's eyes softened, he truly wanted her to be there with him.

"Okay, Sasuke," she replied softly.

"-kun" he stated.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"You forgot the -kun," he looked away, a tint of red bloomed on his face.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

He let go of her wrists and scooted over to pat the spot next to him, "Come lay next to me?" he asked sheepishly.

Sakura blushed, but she agreed and climbed onto the bed.

He glanced at her, catching her eyes once again in his, "Sakura, I am sorry for all of the rouble I caused you. I came back to make things right and to ask for your forgiveness," he said sincerely, looking apologetic.

Sakura blushed again at the way he was staring at you, "Of course, Sasuke-kun. I forgave you a long time ago," and she hugged him.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, causing Sakura's face to heat up even more.

She took this moment to swiftly kiss him on the cheeks as a thanks for apologizing for what he has done. To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. He smirked and once again, Sakura's face was red. Seeing her invulnerability, Sasuke took the chance to press his lips against hers. She responded fervently. After a while they pulled apart for air.

"I have waited so long to do that, Sakura Haruno," Sasuke smiled for once since the death of his clan.

"M-me too, Sasuke-kun," she beamed at him.

He hummed in satisfaction and pulled Sakura down to lay next to him with his arms around her. They laid just like that and eventually they fell asleep.

Tsunade, who was spying the whole time, smiled. Kakashi was also spying and shook his head in amusement.

"Are you going to stop them?" he asked the Godaime.

She shook her head no, "They deserve to be happy. Let them be. I hope they have a fresh start in life, together."

Kakashi couldn't agree more.

Oblivious to their spying teachers, the couple snuggled up against eachother with one thought on their mind.

'I love you.'

**So? How was it? I know Sasuke was OOC, but he had to be to make this fic work. So tell me your thoughts on this! I would love to hear feedback :)**


End file.
